


A cup of tea with an unexpected promise

by zezzame



Series: I Understand You - An Alex/Kirsty series [2]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezzame/pseuds/zezzame
Summary: Kirsty invited Alex over for tea and both struggle with their feelings.A sequel of sorts to the first fic in this series
Relationships: Alex/Kirsty (Dragalia Lost)
Series: I Understand You - An Alex/Kirsty series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928995
Kudos: 6





	A cup of tea with an unexpected promise

There was a knock at the door and Kirsty glanced up at the time in shock.

“On time… Even a little early?”

Kirsty made an audible “tsk” sound to herself and left the kettle on the fire. It had become a habit to start boiling the water at the scheduled time, rather than before, since Joachim had a habit of turning up late. Moving quickly from the boiler to the door she opened it, greeting Alex with a smile.

“Ah, Alex. You’re even a little early. Apologies for my tardiness, the tea is still to be boiled.”

Alex returned Kirsty’s smile with her own while shaking her head softly. “It is no trouble, I came here for a chat with you, not the tea.”

Kirsty chuckled while moving out of the doorway, smile only widening at Alex’s words when letting her inside. The table was set and ready, tea cups in place, a few savoury edibles on a plate and chairs waiting. The only thing missing was the teapot. None of it was anything fancy, it had never bothered Kirsty before now, so long as it didn’t break or bleed a different taste into the drink, any cup was fine for her. However, for some reason, Kirsty did care this time, wished she had something better for the former assassin to hold.  
Alex took a seat, they were simple and wooden but did the job, Kirsty had sourced a cushion for both the seats, which she also didn’t usually do, but figured a new guest would appreciate some comfort. Alex would not have minded, her own room had the bare essentials, feeling that she didn’t deserve much more, but the small amount of comfort the cushion offered was nice.

“Thank you for inviting me. It’s not often people wish to have me in their room, especially people whom I give a similar greeting to what I gave you.” Alex noted, sitting on the chair in a rather formal manner, back straight and hands in her lap. It had been some time since she felt the need to sit properly with someone in a casual setting.

“I can certainly imagine most would not appreciate what you do, nor the why.” Kirsty made her way to her own seat and took a more casual posture, not one she took often, only when she was alone or with Joachim on rare occasions. “However, I for one feel much safer knowing you have spoken with those in the castle who may have been a risk to anyone here.” She leaned back with a smile, observing Alex’s posture. “Don’t worry Alex, I didn’t invite you here to question you. You can relax.”

Alex felt warmth rush to her cheeks as Kirsty mentioned feeling safe thanks to her own efforts, zoning out a bit she snapped back to reality with a blink and realised what Kirsty was talking about. Leaning back, she tried to force herself to relax, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, easing into the chair and cushion more. “Right. Apologies.” Shaking out her once clenched hands she continued, “Well, what di--” She was interrupted. The suddenly screaming kettle took her attention, the warmth in her cheeks instantly draining away, head turning quickly and hand dropping to her waist to grab a dagger that wasn't there making her eyes go wide in sudden fear.

Kirsty had forgotten it too, standing immediately, nearly knocking her chair over in the process. Opening her mouth to yell orders before going wide eyed and catching herself, quickly closing her mouth and letting go of the sharp breath she had taken. “Ah, the kettle.” She spoke with a mild embarrassment, following a few deep breaths to calm herself and noticed Alex doing the same. Kirsty moved quickly to take the kettle off the heat and silence the screaming. Emptying the boiling water into the teapot and taking it to the table, she set it down, the pot shaking a little with her hands while she tried to calm back down. Both the girls looked the other in the eye, knowing what they were thinking. Kirsty spoke first. “Seems I am not the only one who has spent too long on the battlefield.”

Alex took another breath, steadying her own hands and relaxing them away from her weaponless hips while nodding. “Indeed. However, It isn’t like me to forget about something as simple as water being left to boil.” Alex was the first to break eye contact, looking to the floor instead.

Kirsty bit her lip and looked away, though she looked to the window. “It’s unusual for me to forget as well.” An awkward silence followed the incident for some time as both reflected and tried to find an answer to the burning question. Yet neither could find one.

It was Alex who finally broke the silence. “What tea is it?” She asked, needing to ask something to end the awkward moment.

Kirsty snapped back to reality, shaking herself straight before responding “Oh! Hm… It is unique. I found it while in the castle, Ku Hai was drinking some and it smelt pleasant so I asked. I have grown quite a fondness of it since.” Kirsty leant back in her chair, relaxing now that there was something else to think and talk about. “I didn’t think to ask. Do you have a preference? Or do you prefer coffee?”

Alex shook her head, taking one of the biscuits from the plate. “None at all. I will have whatever is served.” She spoke simply as she took a bite out of the biscuit, swallowing it before asking. “I thought you would be a coffee drinker. Why tea?”

Kirsty sighed and shrugged. “I was, though, it was more so to keep me focused and awake rather than me actually enjoying it.” She closed her eyes and began to think back. “I would have it as black as possible. ‘Strong enough to float a gold piece on top’ I would tell Joachim.” She chuckled, opening her eyes before pouring both herself and Alex a cup of the green tea. “But this is nice, it’s different to the tea back at home, it’s not bitter and rather relaxing. Doesn’t taste like I am drinking a watered down coffee.” She took the cup in her hands, blowing on the top gently before having a sip. “I have come to enjoy something new and fresh that doesn’t taste like work.”

Alex chuckled herself, taking the tea cup and having a sip, her shoulders dropping after a small taste. “I don’t think I have had it before. It is rather nice and different to what I have had in the past.” The lack of bitterness surprised her, but it felt nice, the warmth with a softer aftertaste, she could get used to this. “So your former employment was more than just fighting then?” She questioned, taking another sip and looking over the lip of the cup.

Kirsty nodded with a sigh. “More paperwork than I would like, more than anyone expects.” She took another sip of tea. “Late nights and long days of signing papers and approving orders, along with troop and supply management. There’s a lot to do and never enough time in the day to do it.”

Alex shook her head. “I assume that’s what Joachim helps with? Since you said he made you coffee?”

“Indeed he does. He isn’t one for the spotlight but I don’t think I could rely more on anyone else. He is capable of a lot, so long as you know how to manage his more independent streaks along with the odd mishaps.” Kirsty laughed at the memories.

Alex smiled softly, she was glad Kirsty had someone to rely on, though there was a feeling inside her that made her wish that wasn’t all Kirsty could rely on. “Sounds like he is as important to you, as Elisanne is to me.”

Kirsty’s eyebrow perked up. “Oh is that so? Do tell me about her, I have heard quite a few here mention her name and status but I haven’t been able to see her in action myself, nor speak with her personally.”

Alex looked off into the distance as she recalled her past with Elisanne. “She saved me when we were young. Took me into the church when I was an orphan. Then saved me yet again years later, despite the fact I had tried to kill her. I owe her my life and would do anything to protect her.” As Alex spoke of Elly a smile grew wider on her face. “She means a lot to me, she certainly isn’t perfect, but she believed in someone like me, the least I can do is believe in her and her goals in return.”

Kirsty watched as Alex spoke, there was something in her chest that stung, but she couldn’t place what or why, yet as Alex’s smile grew, so did her own, gladdened by the positive effect the Paladyn left on the girl. “Well she sounds like someone worth fighting for…” Kirsty was struggling to find the words for what to say in reply to all this. “But I want you to know.” She sat up straighter and put down the cup of tea. “I believe you can do more than just support her, you can do great things on your own too. You already look out for everyone at the Halidom, even if others think it may be dirty work…” She paused for a bit before continuing. “I certainly value it.”

Alex looked up and listened closely to what Kirsty was saying, sitting up straighter as the supportive words kept coming. “I…” Her cheeks were warm again, and her head a mess as she tried to compile her thoughts. “Thank you…” Alex couldn’t think of anything more to say, she never thought anyone would support her doing the interrogations, she wanted to express her thanks in a better way, so decided to say something that was on her mind, to trust Kirsty, even if she worried over the reply. “I… Haven’t told Elisanne I do those… Interviews. I don't think she would approve.” Alex sighed with a small frown. “Especially if I am undercutting the prince.”

Kirsty shook her head. “Perhaps your paladyn friend may not approve, but I do feel it is an important task to do and very much appreciate you doing it.” She sighed. “You aren’t the only one who occasionally undercuts orders, don’t worry, even if anyone should ask, I won’t tell anyone what happened.” Kirsty wasn’t sure what else to say to comfort the girl, but she wanted Alex to understand she supports the ‘interviews’.

Alex smiled again, looking up at Kirsty. “Thank you… Again.” Alex let out a long sigh. “Sorry to bother you with that, I just… Worry I am doing the wrong thing again.”

Kirsty rubbed her forehead with a sigh of her own. “You keep saying things like that. Yet I am not sure why. There are all sorts here. Even other assassins and bounty hunters. Why think so lowly of yourself?”

Alex looks up and opens her mouth, but no words come out, was it fear that prevented her from speaking? Fear of what? Disappointing her? She closed it again, shaking her head and thoughts clear before trying again. “I… A lot happened… I did many dark deeds and I am proud of none of it.” Alex looked to the floor, unable to face the woman before her.

Kirsty’s tone suddenly changed, speaking firmly. “Alex.” It was sterner than anything Alex had heard before now, making the girl look up. “I have done many things at the behest of those in charge of my country. I too am not proud of the lies I had to tell those in my command, nor all the actions I took.” Alex’s eyes widened slightly while listening to Kirsty’s speech, despite the stern voice, she could feel this was personal. More importantly, she could relate.  
Kirsty pushed her chair back and stood up before continuing “It takes a toll on me too. It can be hard to sleep at night with actions like those on your hands. Even harder to admit them aloud. Thus, I will not ask you to talk of the deeds you have done, however, I will not let you sit there and lower your own value because of what happened. We struggle enough as is to live with what we have done without making enemies of ourselves as well.”

Alex sat wide eyed, blinking at the words coming from Kirsty. “I…” Alex paused to consider not only what was said, but also her response. After a small wait, she nodded, now also standing up. “Alright… Alright Kirsty. I’ll try my best, but only if you promise me one thing.” Alex’s voice was gaining strength as she spoke.

Kirsty tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. “What is it you would have me promise?”

“That you will do the same.” Alex paused for a moment to nod. Reassuring herself this was what she wanted to say, wanted to do. “You have yet to make an enemy of yourself, but you still hold yourself accountable for the lives taken just as much as I do. So, if I am to not become my own enemy, I ask that you stop yourself before you end up struggling to stay afloat in this pool of innocent blood like I am.” Alex stood with conviction in her eyes, mind set.

Kirsty stood back, eyes surprised as she was caught off guard by the response, taking a moment to recompose herself, yet, seeing Alex’s determination, she couldn’t help but smile a little. “Alright Alex. If you insist.” Her smile grew along with the conviction inside her. “Together. Together we can keep each other afloat, lest we drown in the blood we spilled. And mayhap, one day, make up for the loss we created.”

Alex nodded strongly, her own face smiling now. “I look forward to achieving that day with you.”

Kirsty nodded along with Alex. “I too would enjoy nothing more than to see it alongside you.”

Both of them let out a relieved sigh, sitting back down, a long breath escaping the both of them as they relax from getting so worked up. They took a few moments to reflect in silence, staring at the set table and half full cups, smiling, going over what was said over and over in their heads.

It took a while but Kirsty spoke up this time. “Shall we finish the tea?” While she was enjoying the quiet, the tea was rather nice and she did want more.

Alex laughed and pulled the chair closer to the table. “It would be my pleasure.” Taking the teapot she refilled the teacups for both of them and took a sip out of her own. “I look forward to many more tea times like this too, if you wouldn’t mind having me back.” The tea somehow tasted even better than when she first sipped it.

Kirsty took a sip of her tea before replying with a smile. “I feel I would like that just as much as you.” She may have had this tea a few times before now, but for some reason, it felt more calming than ever.

The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking about simple things, thoughts on people in the halidom, events and non war stories they enjoyed. Both of them wanted to keep the trauma aside for the time being, just to enjoy the tea and time spent together, but never forgetting the promise they made. The idea of achieving this new dream together was always floating around at the back of their head, keeping an even brighter smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this rabbit hole keeps going. I have even more planned after this so I made a series to group them all together.


End file.
